Arena point calculator
Formula Ways to calculate points earned by fighting in the Arena PvP system are below. The Formula for a 5v5 team is: :If Rating>1500: Points = 1511.26/(1+1639.28*Power(2.71828, -0.00412*Rating)) :if <1500 Points = 0.22*Rating+14 :2v2 earns 76% and 3v3 earns 88% of a fives team. (Source) Mobile Calculators It appears more and more people are using WoW when they aren't near there computer! With iArmory(iPhone's version of the WoW Armory) and WoW Chars (Char list for iPhone), Mobile browsing is taking off. What if your sitting at a bus stop, in the classroom, in a meeting or eating dinner and you just ask yourself 'i wonder how many ponts i'm going to get.' With WoW: Arena Point Calculator for the iPhone You can now calculate your arena points. As of October 5th 2008, there seems to be one decent mobile calculator, and it is iPhone only. but it appears it's becoming more Firefox/Safari/IE friendly! Meaning that you can use the mobile and desktop versions from one site. Click here to see the Desktop version of the iPhone calculator You can access the calculator on your iPhone from Safari at: nantyr.110mb.com ! Compact Overview There are plenty of different calculators in the internet. All of them can calculate your amount of arena points you'll get at the end of the (arena) week with your team rating given. Some calculators do have some sophisticated features which are listed in the detailed description below. ;Table Legend :X = Implemented :- = Not Available :? = Not known / Not Tested Please improve the table by editing it. Up-to-date calculators Outdated calculators Are you the owner of any of these calculators? Help by expanding information about your calculator! = Calculator Descriptions = Arena Points & Rating Calculator by Abraham Rating Arena Points has never been easier with the new RatingArenaPoints.com calculator that can switch back and forth between points and ratings all on one single page! * Voted as #1 Arena Points Calculator according to MMOvote.com * Link directly to the website. www.ratingarenapoints.com * Updated every 2 days to make sure arena formula is correct! * Created due to a need of both conversions between points and ratings, ie. Points->Rating and Rating->Points ;Credits * Abraham of Azgalor (US) Arena points calculator Link * Link directly to the website: www.arenapointscalculator.com Features * Calculate rating to points * Calculate points to rating * No page refresh needed. * Goal calculator, plan ur gear. Other Features * Arena rules * Arena faq * Arena tips * Rewards, video's and forum Credits * Bob of Outland-EU and bnc-automatisering frals Arena Point Calculator * Direct link: www.frals.eu/wow/ * Also features a light weight armory at www.frals.eu/wow/armory ;Features * Calculates points/rating for all 3 ladders at once * Updated for 2007-12-11 * mIRC script available * Pure text, no js, works great in lynx etc * Valid HTML4.01 * For source code, contact author on irc (irc.quakenet.org, nick: frals) * Ad free. UltiCalc 2.1 (Mac, Windows and Linux) Click here to visit the official website. This is the first, and only arena calculator for Mac and Linux (That runs as an application). It offers calculation as you enter your rating for all team sizes. It looks great while doing so as well! Source code will be coming shortly. Features: * Fast, and easy to use * Fantastic design with animations throughout the application * No Network / Internet connection required * Calculates 2v2,3v3,5v5 points for any given rating * Lightweight and small * Works natively with Windows, Mac and Linux alike! * No viruses or DLL files to move/replace/delete WoW: Arena Point Calculator - iPhone Mobile! Direct Link: WoW: Arena Point Calculator(Best Viewed on the iPhone) Calculates all teams arena points instantly. Ability to calculate 2v2,3v3,5v5 instantly. Has a great design, and is iPhone-ready * The only arena point calculator for the iPhone! < No other mobile device supported > * Has a bug reporter feature built right in * Fixes issues weekly and sometimes daily * Great support * Will sometimes work in Safari on Windows and Mac, but is designed for the iPhone CREDITS DNDcode (Revile on Bladefist:US) Arena Points & Rating Calculator by Asis * No forum thread has been made yet. * Link directly to the website. Here * Solely made as a small personal mini project. * Inspired by other calculators, big thanks to all people making them! ;Credits * Asis of Tarren Mill-EU WoW Armory: Arena Calculator (2.2.0) *WoW Armory Arena Calculator The Arena Calculator is a new tool that allows you to do a number of helpful calculations for when and how you can spend your arena points. Choose one of the three useful calculators to help you answer the following questions: * How many arena points will I earn this week? * What's the average rating I'll need to get my desired arena reward? * When can I expect to get my desired arena reward? The Arena Calculator can be accessed from Browse the Armory > Arena > Arena Calculator. Note: Players may need to refresh their character profiles in order for some of the pin the profile features to work Arena Points Calculator hosted by Blizzard themself. (Source) Arena Point exe * Link to the mod's webpage on Curse Here * I made this when arena just came out * Uses Visual Basic * Type in your rating and it shows your 2v2, 3v3, and 5v5 scores! ;Credits * Candyn and Reavyan of Blackrock-US coder62's Arena Point Calculator * Direct link: www.wow-tools.org/arena-calculator ;Features * Convert arena rating to points. * Convert points to rating. * Calculate average rating needed to get x points in y weeks. * Calculate how many weeks you need to get x points with your average rating. * Live calculation while you type. * Working with version 2.2. Erorus's Arena Points Calculator * Direct link: everynothing.net/armory/arena.html * Also features a very light weight armory at everynothing.net/armory/ ;Features * Uses v2.2 formula. * Calculates points for all 3 ladders at once. * Very simple and clean layout. No images. Not ugly. No ads. * Whole page is less than 2kB in size. * Has tables of pre-calculated ratings. Arenacalc Arena Calculator * Link directly to the website. Here * Multi lingual * Featured in English, German, French, Spanish and Swedish * Updated to 2.0 due to new forumla ;Credits * fizzler of Xavius-EU and arenacalc.com Hank's Arena Calculator * Link directly to the website. Here * Rating => points * Points => rating * Attendance calculator * Ingame addon version available ;Credits * Hankthetank of Arthas-EU Icefreez's Arena Point Slider 1.0 * Link directly to the website. www.icefreez.com/arenapointslider/ * Forum Link. Here ;Features * Rating <=> All Points * Easy to use Slider * No page refresh needed. * Scroll and Win. ;Credits * Icefreez of Boulderfist-US kicknit's Arena Point Calculator (2.2.0) * Click here for a link. Calculations * Rating to Points - Input a rating and get what points you will receive * Points to Rating - Input points and you will get what ratings you would need. * Future Goals / Goal Planner - Input current points, desired points and amount of weeks and the calculator will tell you what rating you would need each week to obtain the points. Mini Box * Mini Box - Made for other webmasters! You can put a mini version of this calculator on your web-site. :* Measures 140x200. :* Only one line of code to copy. * Everything works for all three team formats. ;Credits * kicknit of Uther (US). Maesce's Arena Point Calculator * A Forum Topic about the Calculator can be found here, by Maesce from Burning Legion. * A direct link to the calculator can be found here. * As of 7/10/07, the calculator has been updated once again to correctly calculate 2v2 according to the changes in the algorithm. ;How to Use It :* First, enter your Arena rating inside the "Rating" box. :* Next, click on the corresponding bracket (5v5, etc.) and the Arena points you will receive will be listed under "Points." ;Credits :* Original Javascript by R. Koepplinger. :* Flash Adaptation and Graphics by Matthew Olick. Mirela's Arena Points Calculator * Original Forum thread Updates are listed here first. * Link directly to the website. Click here! * Not only does it do Arena to Points Conversion, it also does Points to Arena Conversion, and Goal Planning. Direct Links * Rating->Points * Points->Rating * Goal Calculator Goal Planner :* The Goal Planner is where you enter in your current Arena Points, Desired Arena Points, and Average Rating and it will calculate total weeks it will take to obtain those points. Created by :* Created by Mirela and Faydust on Gnomeregan, and sponsered by wiki4mmo. PS. 2.1 Updated. Arena Calculator.com * Link directly to the website. Here * Multi lingual * Updated to 2.0 due to new formula * Really dynamic, content added every week * A must to bookmark WoWDen's Arena Point Calculator (2.2.0) * A Forum Topic about the Calculator can be found here, by Starbeam from Mal'Ganis. * A direct link to the calculator can be found here. * Updated frequently to use the latest arena points calculation formula. ;Features :* Calculate arena points for each of your three team types simultaneously. :* Reverse calculator to find out the rating you will need to receive a certain number of points. :* Available in English, French, Italian, German, and Spanish. * Up to date and updated for 2.2 formula ;How to Use It :* In the 3 boxes at the top you can enter some or all of your arena team ratings. Once entered hit "Calculate" and it will show the points you will receive for each team. :* In the Reverse arena calculator you can enter the amount of points you'd like to receive. Then click calculate and it will show the needed rankings for each of the three team types to get that many points. Suggestions :* Please report any bugs or suggestions using the contact page. ;Credits :* Created for WoWDen by Starbeam of Mal'Ganis. Nera'Thor Arenarechner German Originally our calculator was created for the German realm Nera'Thor, but now it's free for all * How long does it take to reach X points? * Rating to Points * Points to Rating * 2.2 ready * Uses Javascript, so you have no reload of the website. * http://www.nerathor.com/arenarechner.php ;Credits * Teram of Nera'Thor-EU Zimmerman's Arena Points Calculator :* direct Link: http://www.2vs2.net ;Features :* Calculates points/rating for all 3 ladders at once :* Updated for 2.2 formulae :* No page refresh needed. --> Java-script ;Credits :* Zimmerman of Frostwolf-EU Gzus's Arena Points Calculator :* :* Based off of the Official WoW Armory Calculator Formulae and Interface :* Written and coded by Gzus of Mug'Thol (US) :* Coded in Visual Basic :* Direct Link: http://209.123.147.170/Other/Arena%20Point%20Calculator.zip ;Credits :* Questions or Concerns? Gzus of Mug'Thol-US WoW WotLK AP Calculator :* :* Official formula based :* Inspired by other calculators ( i was pretty bored so i made it xD ) :* Completely written in Delphi 2009 :* Questions? Write to Irie :* Download link -> click Arena PvP